The density of data stored in nonvolatile memory modules has dramatically increased during the last decade. This increase in density may cause a reduction in storage reliability and an increase in storage errors.
Furthermore, current system standards require significantly higher reliability in data retrieved from nonvolatile memory modules, such as flash memory, than from other data communication channels, such as telecommunication transmissions. In telecommunication networks, when an encoding error occurs in a signal, there are protocols to correct the error other than in-code error correction, such as, retransmission protocols that re-send signals. However, since original source data is generally inaccessible to a device accessing flash memory, retransmission may be impractical. Since the flash memory may rely solely on in-code error correction, system standards may allow a significantly smaller probability of error, e.g., on the order of 10−15, in flash memory output streams, than the allowable probability of error, e.g., on the order of 10−2 or 10−3, in communication transmissions.
There is a growing need in the art for efficient systems and methods for error correction codes that protect the information stored in nonvolatile memory modules from error.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.